hugs
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: two one-shots where John gives hugs to his sons. hugs solve EVERYTHING in SPN
1. Dean

hey guys, what's up? i can't believe how many one-shots i wrote for SPN in such a short time.

the love i feel for SPN is like no other and i love writing SPN although i can't do the characters in character and i can't start the oh so many ideas i have for SPN.

please review, i need to know that i am doing a good job.

i don't own SPN sadly.

enjoy

* * *

_**Two one-shots about hugs from father John Winchester to his two boys, Dean and Sam.**_

* * *

Dean Winchester knew he wasn't a normal teenager, how could you _**not**_ know it if you transferred schools every weekend and ganked monsters in your free-time?

He wasn't complaining, though. I mean, come on, how could saving people and making his old man damn proud of his son be a bad thing? Yeah, he got injured and he had to protect Sammy, who was an annoying bitch like any teenager he met (except for himself) and he never had a chance to actually form any kind of a relationship with anybody, platonic or romantic. Not to talk about the fact that his father never actually showed him that he cared, even though he knew how much John loved them and wanted them to be safe, but he never once regretted living this life and being born to this family, _**ever**_.

That's why he was startled when his father returned from hunting a djinn while they were residing in a rent house in Montana, he pulled Dean into a bear hug before said boy could ask him what was wrong and for a long time, they stayed that way.

Being engulfed by his father's strong arms suddenly made him realize how _detached_ he was physically from him and a sudden want of never letting go and staying in that warm embrace has washed him over and he hugged back and clung tightly to his father's jacket and buried his face into it, eyes watering slightly and lips quivering.

"I'm so proud of you, Dean," John croaked out, his grip tightening.

Dean froze and he looked up, "Why? I didn't do anything."

John shook his head and smiled at him, "You are my pride, no matter what you do. Thank you so much for being born and staying with me even though I put you through this life."

"'tis not your fault," Dean muttered. "You want us safe and that's the only way, I guess."

John smiled briefly and ruffled Dean's hair, his other arm still holding his son.

It was quiet and serene afternoon and Dean felt tears escaping his eyes as he became more and more needy for his father's hugs and words of affection and love. He never heard his father say those words to him since he was four years old; Sam was the one who got the most chick flick moments from his dad while he was the one to get the orders and the responsibilities.

This had made him curious, "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What happened in the hunt? You are acting… strange… want me to check you're still my dad?" Dean tried to joke about his concern, but was shocked yet again when his father huffed a snort.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that the djinn wasn't a shapeshifter as well."

Dean had to chuckle at that, "Then what happened?"

John sighed and released him, Dean immediately felt cold and empty again, his fingers subconsciously reaching out to try and grab his father again, to feel accepted and needed. "I-I just saw something that made me realize how I am missing my son's life," John stuttered and that meant that the thing that happened was really _really_ bad and Dean felt scared knowing that something had affected his dad to that extant. So he stood up and hugged his father, using his height to be able to hug him fully, hiding his father's head in his shoulder.

John stiffened and muttered that Dean should release him before he would have to use force, but his son didn't listen and instead told him that Sammy and he won't ever leave him, reciting what he had told his mother a long time ago.

After a while, Sam's voice from upstairs startled them both and they jumped away from each other and then looked at each other and chuckled.

"Thank you, Dean," John smiled gratefully at him and ruffled his hair before running up the stairs to Sam's room, leaving Dean alone in the living room.

Dean stood there, looking at his hands and upstairs, a big smile breaking on his face. His father had just hugged him! Although it was a one gigantic chick flick moment, he had never felt better in his life. He clenched his hands and swore to himself that he would protect what they have now so he could get more moments like this with his father.

* * *

on to the next hug...


	2. Sam

next hug is here...

* * *

_**Two one-shots about hugs from father John Winchester to his two boys, Dean and Sam.**_

* * *

Sam was sulking in his room when he heard the door opening and then silence. He wanted to go down to check id something had happened when he heard the voice of his dad talking softly and he leaned on the door, trying to decide if it was safe to come out but was shocked by a different reason.

His father, was actually being nice to his brother? Has the apocalypse finally arrived? He thought of going tout when he heard Dean's voice trying to joke and sounding like the air was punched out of him.

He cursed to himself, of course Dean would be surprised that dad was showing him some affection. Because his stupid dad never told or showed his son that he actually cared, _if_ he cared about them.

He called his dad because he heard silence again and thought that something bad was going to befall on them because of how strange dad was acting. He waited for a few moments until a knock came and John opened the door slowly, as if afraid of entering the boy's room.

"Sammy?" Sam startled, he hadn't called him like that since…

"What?" he wouldn't fall for this… he won't… won't...

His father sat on the bed next to him and seemed to be debating about something before just sighing and pulling his son into a bear hug. The shocked teenager stiffened in John's hug, his brain immediately sending messages that it was just a dream.

"Is it a dream?" he muttered before deciding that it didn't matter and hugging back, feeling a smile tug on his lips. "Dad?"

"It's not a dream, Sammy. I love you guys so much and am so damn proud of you two. I'm sorry I never really get around telling you these things. But know that I always love you two and you're my world."

"Dad…" Sam whispered weakly and started sobbing into his father's embrace, "Daddy… I love you, too."

* * *

A knock interrupted them and they looked up to see Dean standing sheepishly behind the door. John smiled warmly and beckoned him to join them. Dean smiled and sat down on the bed as well and was swept by the other two into a group hug and he grinned at Sam's tearful face and at his father's goofy smile and let himself cry a bit as he held to precious pieces of his family together.

'_I love you…_'

* * *

hope you enjoyed. having just finished school and all the test, i'm in bliss. going soon to my driving lesson in 10 minutes.

please review so i would know what to fix and do better at, be it character-wise or grammar-wise.

love you all,

ilanitaliaXD (do you think i should change the name?)


End file.
